More Coffee for Your Sugar?
by chica blanca
Summary: After the end of the Manga, L and Raito meet up in Soul Society...and have coffee
1. Chapter 1

AN: I have no excuse, save boredom. I wrote this in about twenty minutes so if there are any grammar or spelling errors I apologize…Soul Society is from Bleach, L and Raito are from Death Note, they are owned by their respective owner, i.e. not me…

More Coffee for Your Sugar?

The first thought Raito had was 'Where the hell am I?' while 'I'm going to kill that Ryuk.' Followed close behind. He looked around the area he had suddenly found himself. It looked like feudal Japan. He leaned against the building he had woken up next to and watched the people scurry back and forth.

His brain was working overtime. He checked his chest and hand, no bullet holes. He remembered Ryuk writing his name down in the book, remembered the terror of thinking he was going to die, and remembered the pain as his heart stopped beating. So where was he now? He had to be dead. There was no getting around the Death Note.

A young woman was walking towards him. He stepped slightly out of the shadow and addressed her. "Miss, I'm sorry to bother you, but could you tell me where I am? I seem to be lost." He smiled that smile that always worked in his favor and smirked on the inside when he saw her blush.

"Oh, sure. You must be new. You are in Soul Society. Everybody is usually a bit confused at first. My name's Naoko." She bowed slightly.

_Soul Society?_ He returned the gesture. "My name is…"

"Yagami Raito." A voice behind him said in slight disbelief. Raito schooled his features away from shock before turning. _It can't be…_

"L, it is good to see you." He said as he took in the black and white clad, stooped figure. People were gathering around them, whispering things Raito couldn't quite catch.

L cocked his head to the side and studied him. "I have to admit I am surprised."

Raito raised an eyebrow in polite interest. "Surprised I am dead?"

L shook his head. "No. I knew you would die soon. I am simply surprised you were sent here, instead of the gates of Hell opening up for you."

Gasps were heard around the crowd while the few people standing beside L, also dressed in black, gripped the katanas at their waist. He wasn't exactly sure how to respond to that. He kept his face impassive. "You still think I was Kira."

L cocked his head to the side. "Are you hungry?'

Raito blinked but refused to be thrown off by the strange question. "Actually, I am." Gasps once again sounded around crowd. Raito really didn't like not knowing what was going on.

L nodded. "Let's go get something to eat." He turned and Raito followed thinking quickly.

One of the black clad figures was watching him with distrustful eyes. "Taicho, are you sure about this?" he asked.

Raito let an impressed expression to cross his face. "Taicho? Not bad L…"

L shrugged. "I try. And don't worry, Raito and I are old friends, aren't we, Raito?"

Raito smiled. "Yes, we are." They passed through the gates of a large city. "We never did have our rematch." He said conversationally as he looked around.

L led him to a small café and they settled at a table. "You're right. We never did have that rematch. Well other things came up." He began dropping sugar cubes into his cup of coffee. "So how did you die?"

Raito smiled ironically. "Heart attack."

L's hand stilled over his tower of cubes. "Is that so?"

Raito sipped his own coffee. "It was always a possibility."

"So Kira's reign came to an end…"

Raito laughed. _What the hell, I'm dead already, right? _"Yeah, I suppose so. I have your friend, Near to thank for that."

"Near killed you?"

Raito stared into cup with a glare. "No, Ryuk wrote my name down. The bastard Shinigami."

A few heads turned at his statement. L ignored them. "Near huh? So he replaced me?"

Raito nodded. "And this guy name Mello. Seems they both were competing for the job."

L nodded and plopped a sugar cube in his mouth from the tower out of his coffee. "Yes they were rather good."

"Mello's dead." He said tonelessly.

"Your work?"

Raito's lip curled up in a half smile. "Actually, no."

"So, I've always wanted to know. How did you figure out my name? Was it Misa's eyes?"

Raito scratched his head. "Truth be told, I never figured out your name. Remu killed you. You were getting to close to Misa, and she had a soft spot for that girl."

L nodded. "That makes sense. So what happened to the Note?"

"Ryuk took his, and Near has the other two. He probably burned them or something."

L smirked. "The last two rules were fake?"

Raito laughed. "I had to figure a way to clear my name. And that idiot's Misa."

The two fell into a companionable silence. L continuing his sugar cube creation, Raito picking at the food that was brought to him. Both were aware of the strange looks they were receiving, and both choose to ignore them.

L broke the silence. "I really was hoping I was wrong about you." He didn't look up.

Raito leaned on his elbow. "I know." He reached across the table and took the sugar cube from the top of the tower. "Just because you were right, doesn't mean we can't be friends." He popped the cube in his mouth.

L watched him crunch the cube between his teeth. "You killed hundreds of people." He said slowly. Raito shrugged and stole another sugar cube. "You orchestrated my death." Another shrug, another sugar cube. "You killed my colleagues."

"Technically, I didn't kill you or Watari. Or even Mello." He reasoned. He shrugged. "Besides, that's all in…" he searched for the right words. "…in a past life."

"A past life, huh?" L wiped a hand through his tower, scattering the cubes all over the table. "I suppose that true." He picked up his coffee cup, now a mesh of dissolved sugar cubes and coffee. He took a sip.

Raito raised an eyebrow. "Would you like more coffee for your sugar?" he asked sarcastically.

L smiled before dropping another sugar cube into his cup. "My friend, you can never have enough sugar, but you can always have to much coffee."

Raito smiled as he picked up one of the cubes that made it over to his side of the table. "I suppose you're right…"


	2. Chapter 2

AN: inspiration struck…nothing too exciting and no real plot to speak of

AN: inspiration struck…nothing too exciting and no real plot to speak of

Chapter 2

In the weeks that followed, the stooped twelfth division captain could be seen strolling the gardens of the court of pure souls with the strange light-eyed soul. They talked about various things and people constantly tried to get close enough to listen in to the eccentric captain and his apparently old best friend.

"So…" Raito watched the cherry blossoms fall from the tree. "The Shinigami I knew, were from an older class of death god?"

L nodded, his hands shoved deep in his pockets as they wound down the garden path. "I researched them as soon as I achieved the means, it seems that even the knowledge of them is limited."

A wry smirk crossed Raito's face. "Well, I know they eat apples."

L shot him a dark look. "Indeed." They walked in silence for a few minutes longer before he broke it. "Have you given any thought to the Academy?"

"Eh," Raito shrugged. "I suppose it's the next logical step. I'm just a little shocked you're willing to let me gain any type of power." He looked at his companion sideways as they stopped on a low bridge overlooking a koi pond.

L shrugged one shoulder dismissively. "Well, you need to learn to control your spiritual pressure. It is…destructive."

Raito smirked, stretching lazily in the warm light as he watched the gold and white fish swim beneath the surface. "Destructive? Me?"

L humphed. "You are annoying." A splash and enraged scream could be heard from across the garden.

Raito glared up at him from his spot in the water, the koi long gone. "Did you find that entirely necessary?"

"Yes, very much so."

Raito sighed and rolled his eyes. "Will you at least help me out?"

Shrugging the dark headed man bent to do as he was requested. As soon as Raito had a firm grasp on his hand, he yanked, pulling the man into the water with a splash and yelp.

L blew the wet strands of hair out of his face and glared at the smug man sitting in the water beside him. "You are evil."

Raito nodded. "Yes we have already established that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why are we in here?" Raito whined from his spot on the corner of L's rather large desk.

Without looking up from his mountain of paperwork, or removing the thumb from his mouth L replied, "Because I have work to do."

Raito drummed his fingers against the desk. "But I only have today off from that infernal school. Let's get out of here, or something. Watching you work is not as exciting as you think it is."

"Will you stop that drumming!?" the enraged request came from the other side of the room, causing both Raito and L to look at the frustrated man sitting behind a similar desk.

Raito smirked. "L, can I kill him? If you let me, I promise not to bug you anymore…"

The man blanched, as L seemed to contemplate the deal, but sighed in relief when L shook his head.

"No, I can not let you kill him. I would then have to fill out more paperwork concerning the death of a subordinate as well as finding his replacement. That would take the remainder of the day and then I would not have time to go to that restaurant you wish to visit."

"Ah, fine then." Raito cracked his neck and then continued his drumming, smirking as a vein popped out on the other man's forehead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's strange."

"Just what is strange, Raito?" L sleepily asked as he stared up into the night sky.

"The stars are different." He muttered. The pair was laying out on the twelfth division rooftops, the warm air held the smell of cut grass.

"This is not the earth, Raito. This is not even the same dimension. Why should the stars be the same?"

Raito sighed before rolling on his side to look at L, whose eyes were still locked on the heavens. "I just said it was _strange_, that's all. No need to jump down my throat about it."

"If you did not wish for my input then you shouldn't have spoken."

Raito rolled his eyes and flopped back on his back. "L?"

"Hn?"

"Just shut up and watch the stars."


End file.
